


A Love Letter

by SapphireGarry



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry
Summary: A love letter I made inspired by me watching Violet Evergarden. Like, seriously go watch it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Love Letter

A letter to whom in which I hold dear.

Walking through the sky’s clouds, touching down upon the earth, I wander holding onto the chain you gave me. A string of memories that I always keep secure. Tagging along like friends, walking through the meadows embrace.

One by one, hand in hand traveling down a seamlessly infinite river flowing with time itself but with the strong current, it separates them like a ripple in the tide.

Although at the end of it, like the river to the ocean, I will find you once again as will these two friends.

So I plead to you to wait for me as I will for you standing at the world’s end. Wait, and do not despair at the chain’s end you pulled in without me.

For I will wait for you, not in sadness but in joy when I see your light descend upon me. Cutting through my storm always brewing without your radiance.

So please, keep me in your heart until then. In your chain of memories.

Ever sincerely, your beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know it's bad. Don't flame me, let me live my best life ok?


End file.
